


Air Mattress

by notmydayjob



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmydayjob/pseuds/notmydayjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air."- OTP prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress

She hadn’t meant to give Kili a concussion.

Tauriel was blindly stumbling back to their makeshift bed when she tripped on the end table leg. Thankfully the air mattress broke her fall.

Kili, who had been snoring peacefully on the far end, wasn’t so lucky.

Being launched into the air and onto the cat was not a pleasant way to be woken up.


End file.
